This project was formulated to determine if very low birth weight infants who receive umbilical artery catheters that are placed high in the thoracic aorta (T6-T8) are at higher risk of intraventricular hemorrhage or death than are infants that receive an umbilical artery catheter placed low in the abdominal aorta (L4-L5). Nine hundred and seventy-seven very low birth weight infants were randomized to receive umbilical artery catheters placed in either high or low aortic positions in twelve neonatal intensive care units. A data coordinating center coordinated the data collection and analysis. No overall differences in the rate of intraventricular hemorrhage were observed in the two groups. However, among infants weighing 1000 to 1499 grams those with high catheters had a two-fold greater risk of intraventricular hemorrhage. We suggest further research be carried out to determine if there is a biological basis for this observation.